Thanks For Everything
by Alternative Angel
Summary: Tsuna couldn't help but think sometimes that Dino was secretly as sadistic as their tutor. Why else would he be all for Tsuna being humiliated in front of everyone?  This is my belated birthday gift to our favorite hitman, Reborn.  Rated for cursing.


Me: Normally, here is where I'd interact with Reborn and Tsuna, to help break the ice. That's not happening this time. ~holds out arms as if presenting something~ This is my tribute to Reborn's birthday, taking advantage of Tsuna's feelings to write this. (God knows these aren't my feelings for the manipulative little bastard.) It's late, I know, but better late than never.

**Things to know...** This is right before the Arcobaleno Representative Battle starts, but all of the teams have already gotten their watches and reached Namimori. Ha, Amano sure has an interesting way of spending her main characters' birthdays.

**Disclaimer...** I've never owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I never will. But I aspire to create something that grabs at people as much as this beloved series.

* * *

><p>Tsuna couldn't help laughing–though he noticed he was the only one–as Ryohei attempted another impression of Reborn for his contest participation. He had to give Kyoko-chan's big brother credit, he was a very persistent man. And possibly a suicidal one, considering how Reborn reacted the last time the boxer pulled this stunt. He risked a glance at his tutor and gulped.<p>

Reborn pulled his fedora low and readied his 10 ton mallet.

BAM! He winced as the hitman sent Ryohei flying. Well, he couldn't say he didn't see it coming, though he thought Reborn's response was a little harsh. The imitation was really good this time; if only his friend had been able to make his voice higher, Tsuna would have believed he was seeing Reborn as an adult.

The party continued as the contest ended. Chrome was declared winner, so she got a chocolate statue in Mukuro's image. Tsuna frowned at the fact they couldn't grant her true wish, but when Kyoko and Haru apologized, the shy girl hurriedly stated that she loved chocolate, so it was a good prize.

_'That guy...'_

A hand clamped on his shoulder and pulled him backwards. The clumsy teen flailed as he tried not to fall down. When he regained what little balance he had, Tsuna looked up and met a charming grin on a prince-like face.

"Dino-san, don't do that!" he complained as he sighed with relief, thanking whoever was up there that didn't hate him that it wasn't someone wanting to beat him to a pulp. This upcoming Battle Royale wasn't good for his nerves.

His self-proclaimed older brother laughed as he petted the boy's soft, fluffy hair. "Sorry, little brother. I just wanted to get your attention." At the questioning look Tsuna sent him, the man just put a finger to his lips and tugged Tsuna toward the abandoned stage.

When they started to climb onto it, Tsuna started to protest, "Dino-san, the contest is already over! What are we doing?" When he saw Romario setting up a microphone, he gave it a quizzical look before his eyes widened and he started to struggle. "Oh, I am so not singing karaoke!" For one thing, he was quite sure he was tone-deaf. And for another, Reborn would kill him for damaging his eardrums. Besides, he couldn't perform in front of all these people!

Dino had the nerve to laugh at his freak-out. "Relax, Tsuna! You weren't nervous when you helped the kids pretend to slay a monster for the contest!" reasoned the blonde, ignoring the look of disbelief his fellow student sent him.

Before Tsuna could protest that it wasn't the same thing, he added, "Besides, we're not doing karaoke." He looked down at the petite boy and grinned disarmingly, "We're giving a speech to thank Reborn for everything he's done for us."

Tsuna sputtered as the Mafia boss grabbed the microphone and started to get everyone's attention.

Thank Reborn? For what? Ever since the baby had come into his life, he'd been sucked into a world of crazy assassins that either wanted to kill him for being the Tenth Vongola candidate or join him for the exact same reason–often doing the latter after attempting the former.

Memories of everything that had gone on in the past year flashed by, some funny, some terrifying, and almost all of them insane to the odd spectator. He heard Dino clear his throat and shifted his attention to the older man.

"Everyone, thank you for coming to Reborn's birthday party. I know some of us are about to be really busy, so it means a lot to me and my cute, little brother here," he ruffled Tsuna's hair, "that you still came to celebrate our tutor's anniversary for coming into this world. Now, we would like to say something to the world's greatest hitman in honor of this special day."

Dino smiled at Tsuna before turning back to the gathered people and addressed the birthday boy/man/immortal, "Reborn, I know I said this right before you left to start training Tsuna, but I've got to say it again: thank you for everything you've done for me. You helped me become a strong man that's capable of anything he sets his mind to. Because of you, I learned business and pulled my Family out of the debt that had been plaguing it for generations." There were nods to the importance of this achievement, though some thought of a different 'family' than others.

"You taught me how to fight, and you helped me gain incredibly loyal subordinates whom always look out for me." The Cavallone Family smiled at their beloved boss, and Romario gave Dino a thumbs-up.

"Heck, you even gave me Enzio, the best pet a Mafia boss can ask for!" At that, people grimaced, remembering a Godzilla destroying buildings and people screaming in terror.

The blonde man turned to look directly at the baby sitting on Yamamoto's shoulder. "You've given me a great life, and I thank you for everything you've done. Reborn, you're the greatest."

Everyone started clapping, some of the men even whistling as they all applauded the Bucking Bronco's speech.

Tsuna looked at Dino in awe. 'Dino-san is so cool!' He wished he could be that confident when speaking in front of everyone; he always stumbled over words and generally made a fool of himself. He hated being the center of attention, with everyone expecting him to do something great, and him always disappointing them.

The boy started to sweat when Dino pushed him in front of the microphone. What was he supposed to say that Dino-san hadn't already said? He fretted as the applause died down. Silence continued as he stayed quiet.

"Dame-Tsuna, this is where you say your part." His gaze shot to Reborn's face, taking in the expectant smirk on his tutor's face. He felt frustration build inside him; it was just like Reborn to be happy he was going to make a fool of himself, especially when the baby was responsible for it.

He spoke the words before he could even _think_ to take them back, "You always, _always_, find some way to make me embarrassed!" He added as it occurred to him, "And even when you're not humiliating me, you're causing as much chaos in my life as possible! All for your own amusement!"

Tsuna took no notice of the shocked silence or his "big brother's" horrified gasp. All he could focus on was Reborn's irritated expression as he started to aim his gun at his stupid student. "You've ignored all of my protests that I am not going to be a Mafia boss, forcing me to endure your Spartan training no matter how tired I am or how dangerous it is!"

"I've had I don't know how many people try to kill me since meeting you, and you keep calling everyone my subordinates when they're just my _friends_," he continued, letting all of his feelings out now as the entire world faded out, leaving only him and Reborn. "Hardly a day goes where you aren't invading my life–stealing my food, following me everywhere I go, beating the crap out of me, and generally making my life hell. I had such a peaceful life before meeting you and getting thrown into the Mafia world."

He paused, thinking about how different his life had become since meeting the hitman. His eyes softened back to their regular, kind gaze. "But it's that very chaos that has given me the friends I have now. Before you, yes, my life may have been peaceful, but it was also lonely. I didn't have a life worth living." The boy took a breath before barreling on, "It's because of you that I've gained the kind of life and the people in this life that I can look at and think, 'This is my reason for living. This is why I fight so hard to protect everyone.'"

His breath caught as images of Reborn appeared in his head: forcing him to peddle up an ungodly hill so that they could have an amazing view of the sunset, walking by his side as he made his way to school, riding on his head as he walked home with his friends, watching from the window when he ran as fast as possible to not be late somewhere, sitting with him at the dinner table after they had a nice, hot bath. It would be easier to count the number of times Reborn **wasn't** by his side.

Tsuna gave a soft smile that made _someone's_ breath catch. "And when I look at my life, you're always at the forefront of it. I can't seem to do anything when you're gone, and am constantly doubting myself if I don't hear you speaking, telling me I'm thinking too much and to just do what I feel is right. I need you in my life more than anything else, and I don't think I'll ever _stop_ needing you."

The beam he gave the hitman seemed to light up the entire room, warming everyone as he continued to speak, "You're a Spartan tutor that wreaks havoc everywhere you go, and you enjoy messing with my life. And you're the only one that can do that and get away with it." He opened his eyes and looked straight into Reborn's. "I'd be lost without you, Reborn. So thank you–for the mayhem, for the joy, for the troublesome people that pop up, for my friends whom are sometimes also troublesome. For everything."

He suddenly became aware of everyone in the room staring at him and started. 'Hie! I forgot everyone was listening! Oh crap, I just said really embarrassing stuff in front of so many people!' His face turned pink as the mortification set in.

Out of seemingly nowhere, everyone broke into loud cheers. Dino ruffled his "little brother's" hair as he joked that Tsuna had completely shown him up. The girls all cooed as they relived Tsuna's impromptu speech. Yamamoto and Gokudera climbed onto the stage to praise their best friend and boss.

As Tsuna continued blushing, he looked at his tutor on instinct. Reborn pulled his fedora down to hide his face as he said, "Dame-Tsuna, who knew you would give such a sappy speech."

His student turned an even brighter pink as he sputtered, Yamamoto laughing cheerfully as he wrapped his arm around Tsuna while Gokudera assured his boss that it was a very moving speech.

"Ara? But what did Tsu-kun mean by 'Mafia?'"

Crap.

* * *

><p><span>Me<span>: That was amazingly sappy. I'd be embarrassed to have written it if it weren't for the sheer happiness I feel at giving voice to what I feel are Tsuna's true feelings. I don't think I've ever felt as much pride as I do now to have completed something.

On another note, I **do** have something cooked up for Tsuna's birthday as well, also incredibly late. It's going to be a series, like Wanted: Sanity.

Pokemon Home-Tutor Reborn!

_Summary_: Being a Pokemon professor has never been Tsuna's dream. Unfortunately, Reborn can't take a hint and thinks going on a journey is just what Tsuna needs. And Gokudera and Yamamoto are just going along for the ride.

But I'm not sure where to put it, since it might constitute as a cross-over, though I don't really think it does, seeing as the only thing it does use _is_ the Pokemon. So, I've set up a **poll on my profile** for you guys to tell me where to put it. There's also a bit more information on my profile, so that you guys can get a general gist of what I'll be publishing on here.

Now that that is out of the way, please, give me feedback on this birthday present to the number one hitman, home-tutor, and lovable bastard, Reborn. I'd like to know your thoughts and where I might've messed up. I'm especially concerned with my characterization, so any tips would be immensely appreciated.


End file.
